MOI, PRÉSIDENT
by Adeyyo
Summary: Les personnages de One Piece se présentent aux Élections Présidentielles. Pour qui allez-vous voter ? w/ Olukkalp
1. FRANKY

**Hello ! Enfin je poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! C'est une idée que j'avais eu il y a quelques temps avec les élections mais que j'ai eu du mal à réaliser !**

 **Heureusement j'ai trouvé la parfaite acolyte qui m'a permit de réaliser ce projet ! ;)**

 **J'a nommée Olukkalp ! :)**

 **On est actuellement en train de parler de cette fiction comme deux réalisateurs sur le prochain Marvel ! xD**

 **Bref, en espérant que notre première collaboration vous plaise ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! *-***

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT...**

 _Une estrade, une longue file de participants avec écrit « Présidentielles 2017 » et tous les habitants du monde (oui !) réunis afin d'élire le nouveau Président. La file d'attente était voyante sur le côté gauche, endroit d'où les participants faisaient leur entrée sur l'estrade et présentait leur programme par la suite devant tout le monde. Mais certains étaient tellement ridicules et nuls qu'on aurait pu croire à un misérable oral de lycéen devant son jury._

 _Et comme par hasard, pour débuter cette « compétition », on laissa place au dénommé Cuty Flam alias Franky ! On ne pourra malheureusement pas classé ce participant dans la gauche ou la droite. Même pas au centre. Très original._

 _Son slogan et le nom de son partie s'appelle tout-de-même :« Le nudisme vivra ! Le nudisme vaincra ! »_

 _Bon, on ne laissera personne de côté. On invita donc l'individu mi-homme, mi-robot, mi-cyborg sur la grande estrade. Il se rendit directement sur le tout devant de la scène. Il n'était vêtu que d'un slip, d'une veste costard, et d'une cravate à peine nouée qu'on lui avait forcé à porter._

\- Bon les gens, votez pour moi !

\- Pourquoi on devrait voter pour toi sale pervers ! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Parce que grâce à moi, vus pourrez vous balader où vous voudrez, à poil, et sans que personne ne vous fasse chier !

\- Ahhhhhh ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! C'est dégueulasse et nos enfants seront choqués ! PERVERS !

\- T'en fais pas ma p'tite dame ! Les enfants aussi pourront se balader tout nu. No Problem ! sourit le bleu en faisant un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air à la Fallout Shelter en direction d'où la voix provenait, parce que avec ce monde, on voyait personne.

\- Cher monsieur Franky, pourquoi aimez-vous tant que ça vous trimballer à poil ? questionna un vieil homme, articulant bien chacune de ses syllabes et en terminant par remonter ses lunettes à la fin de la question.

\- Parce que c'est bien mieux, mon p'tit vieux ! On bouge tranquillement, c'est SUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! répondit-il en prenant une pause chelou qui mettait clairement sa paire de couilles serrés dans son slip trop petit, en avant.

 _Les femmes mirent leur main devant les yeux de leurs enfants et jetèrent des conserves de tomates et tout autres déchets sur le cyborg tout en criant des :_

\- DÉGAGE ! PERVERS ! ON VEUT PAS DE TOI !

 _Ce qui fit dégager le cyborg, qu'on doute qu'il sera élu. En plus il se dit qu'il n'avait même pas terminé et qu'il comptait se dé-saper tout à la fin pour montrer la magnificence de sa nudité. Tant pis. Il laissa donc la place au suivant._

\- Et je suis pas to p'tit vieux ! s'écria le même vieux que précédemment.

\- Eh j'suis pas venu ici pour souffrir OKEEEEEY ?! lâcha tout de même Franky en pleurant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il y aura des chapitres assez souvent, et même le prochain chapitre dès demain ! Au plaisir de vous y voir ! :)**


	2. KIDD

**Hey ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews mais il y a un gros bug et elles ne s'affichent pas ! Mais dès que ce sera réglé, je vous répondrai ! En attendant que tout cela revienne en ordre, il n'y aura pas de chapitres (bon, j'espère que ça s'arrangera vite !).**

 **Aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe excessives sur le premier chapitre (ça m'apprendra à poster un chapitre à une heure du matin .-.).**

 **Sinon, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté, follow, ou favoris notre fiction ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Olukkalp : Je pense comme toi pour le bug mais j'espère qu'on pourra vous répondre au plus vite et que vous aimerez notre fic autant que nous (Adeyyo : #Narcissisme -_-) !**

* * *

 **MOI PRÉSIDENT…**

* * *

 _Après avoir ENFIN réussi à virer l'autre dégénéré de Franky de l'estrade. On laissa place au suivant qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le précédent. J'ai nommé Eustass Capt'ain Kidd, capitaine Supernovæ, connu pour être grognon et prétentieux et assez arrogant aussi._

 _Étonnement, surtout comparé aux autres Supernovæ qui n'étaient toujours pas passés, celui-là faisait parti des rares faisant partis de l'extrême droite. Extrême droite un peu bizarre quand même. C'était surtout un futur dictateur ouais !_

 _Son slogan : Je vais tous les buter !_

 _Son parti quant à lui s'appelait : Vive Moi !_

 _Il se rendit sur l'estrade et se positionna derrière le pupitre que Franky n'avait daigné utiliser afin de montrer sa soi-disant SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEER nudité._

\- Hey le peuple ! Vous avez intérêt à voter pour moi ! MOI ! MOI ! MOI ! Sinon je vous bute tous ! Déjà que j'vais défoncer tous les autres et devenir le Roi des Pirates donc raison de plus pour voter pour moi !

\- Même pas en rêve ! C'est MOI qui sera le ROI DES PIRATES ! s'écria Luffy, présent dans la file d'attente des participants à l'élection présidentielle.

\- Ferme-la GAMIN ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je t'écrabouille !

\- Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Si tu touches à Luffy, je te tue ! cria Ace, pas loin de Luffy, très énervé.

\- De quoi j'me mêle micro-ondes sur pattes ! s'énerva Kidd.

\- C'est le surnom le plus pourri qu'on m'ait jamais donné, sale efféminé qui se blinde de rouges à lèvres !

 _On entendit le plus gros fou rire de Trafalgar Law, qui s'éclatait comme un taré !_

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu rigoles Trafalgar ?!

\- La ferme Eustass-ya. Déjà tu t'en prends à moi au lieu de Portgas-ya. Aurais-tu peur ? répondit Law avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Oh Kidd, ferme ta gueule et présente ton putain de programme ! cria Kaido dans le beau monde.

\- Oui bon bref. Mon programme est simple. Si vous votez pour moi, vous serez ma propriété !

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda un jeune homme dans la foule.

\- C'est simple. Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux te tuer, je le ferais par exemple ! VIVE MOI !

\- Complètement fou celui-là !

\- Vous comptez devenir un dictateur si j'ai bien compris, dit une jeune femme.

\- J'sais pas c'que c'est qu'ça ! Mais en tout cas je pense buter un beau nombre de personnes ! À commencer par les empereurs, Monkey D. et surtout TRAFALGAR et compagnie ! dit-il en riant d'un rire gras. HAHA, pas l'temps d'niaiser nous ! Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais aussi me débarrasser des gays, des lesbiennes, des handicapés et tous les délires de ce genre !

 _Sifflement général dans l'assemblée. Et on jeta des déchets à nouveau sur le participant. Mais au lieu de déprimer comme Franky, Kidd prit son smartphone en main et fila sur Snapchat afin de prendre une vidéo où il filma l'assemblée en criant un :_

\- ON SE FAIT PAS SIFFLER NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS !

 _Qui fit taire tout le monde. Et très vite on remercia Nico Robin et son clutch adoré._

* * *

 **J'espère à très vite ! :D**


	3. NAMI

**Hey ! Le problème des reviews est réglé ! Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte de toute façon ^^**

 **Je remercie Ic'ilver, Wado21, woolfire, Olukkalp (qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! xD) et Loupiote54 pour leurs reviews !**

 **Merci à ceux qui follow ou favoris ! *-***

 **Olukkalp : Moi aussi je remercie tout le monde pour vos charmantes reviews, j'espère que nos chapitres vont vous plaire davantage, on a encore beaucoup de choses à vous montrer ! ;)**

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT...**

* * *

 _Bon ! Sans plus tarder, après s'être débarrassé du corps de Kidd gisant au sol, on fit place à la prochaine participante. Premier individu de sexe féminin, la plantureuse Nami ! Que même les marines ont déjà presque tous déjà rêvés de se la mettre dans leur lit ! Célèbre navigatrice de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, oui deuxième énergumène de cet équipage qui se présentent à nous, elle est surtout connue pour être toujours magnifique surs ses avis de recherche. À croire qu'elle pose H24 !_

 _Bon, trêve de bavardage, voici la présentation de la jeune femme rousse._

 _Son slogan : Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville !_

 _Le nom de son parti : Travaillez plus pour me donner plus !_

 _Elle fait partie de la gauche._

 _Elle fit son entrée sur l'estrade. Comme ses concurrents qui l'avaient précédés, elle était vêtue d'un jolie tailleur bleu marine de la même couleur que son blazer. Elle portait une chemise blanche simple qui n'était boutonnée que jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine, laissant une jolie vue aux pervers. Marchant aisément dans sa paire haute de talons aiguilles elle se rendit derrière le pupitre en souriant et faisant des petits signes de mains au public tel Elizabeth II._

 _Enfin derrière le pupitre, elle prit une grande inspiration et fixa tout le monde._

\- Alors ! Pour commencer, sachez, mes chers compatriotes que je ferai de mon mieux pour garder ce monde en paix !

\- NAMI ! C'est quoi COM-PA-TRI-OTE ?! Demanda un abruti au chapeau de paille qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- FERME-LA LUFFY ! TU VOIS PAS QUE MA NAMI CHÉRIE QUE J'AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR PARLE ! engueula Sanji.

\- Ta gueule sale cuistot de mes deux ! Elle a qu'à pas utiliser des mots compliqués la sorcière aussi ! s'écria Zoro, à deux pas du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit enfoiré ?!

\- Viens te battre ! Provoqua le vert davantage, commençant à sortir ses sabres.

\- Mais voyons mes p'tits choux ! Pas la peine de vous battre, souriez ! Vous êtes plus beaux quand vous souriez ! s'écria d'un coup Bon Clay, sorti de nulle part, dansant autour d'eux.

\- MAIS FERMEZ-LA BORDEL ! cria la Rouquine à son tour. Bon bref, je disais, le monde sera meilleur et plus calme si vous m'élisez !

\- Calme ?! Mon cul oui ! dit Cavendish qui se disait que les membres de l'équipage de Monkey D. étaient vraiment tous des cas désespérés.

\- Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte à ma Nami ! s'offensa Sanji.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Sanji-sempai ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Nami-sempai ?! s'écria Bartolomeo, lui aussi sorti de nulle part.

\- Eh sale cuistot ! Fuis pas le combat ! dit Zoro.

\- MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER SI ÇA CONTINUE, FERMEZ-LA PAR DAVY JONES ! cria Nami, très énervée.

 _On la vit donc sans s'étonner s'approcher du groupe d'énergumènes et les assommer tous par la force titanesque de ses poings. La Marine nota dans un coin d'augmenter la prime de la jeune femme, d'ailleurs. Puis après ce passage, elle reprit sa place derrière le pupitre et continua à présenter son programme._

\- Oui et puis, vous allez me payer quatre fois plus d'impôts ! Comme je l'incite si bien, je compte sur vous pour travailler plus et me payer plus ! Je veux de l'argent, des diamants, de l'or, tout ce qui coûte CHER !

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Déjà les impôts actuels sont hyper élevés, on va tout de même pas donner en plus le peu d'argent qu'il nous reste, et d'autant plus à une pirate !

\- PRÉSIDENTE d'abord ! Et si !

\- Déjà, t'es pas encore présidente donc redescends, VOLEUSE !

\- Je sais que vous allez voter pour moi !

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui t'en assure ? Demanda une personne dans la foule.

\- Haha, voyez par vous-mêmes !

 _Elle bougea et se posa sur le devant comme avait fait Franky. Elle ôta son blazer avant de faire éclater les boutons de sa chemise et mettre sa forte poitrine à la vue de tous. Montrant au passage qu'elle ne portait même pas de soutien-gorge._

\- BOOBS PUNCH !

 _Tout le monde, même certaines personnes de la gente féminine saignèrent du nez et tombèrent au sol suite à ça. La production, quant à elle, par règle de pudeur, de respect et de normalité, vira la jeune femme._

 _On ne se déshabille pas pour gagner les présidentielles, enfin ! Mais c'est quoi cet équipage de nudistes ?_

* * *

 **À la prochaine ! :)**


	4. LAW

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre quatre ! :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, follow et favoris ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT…**

* * *

 _Alors que les sécurités évacuèrent Nami et réussirent à calmer les hémorragies internes de certaines personnes, notamment Sanji et ceux qui avaient plus ou moins le même le mental que lui, ou pas nécessairement. La jeune femme avait fait tourner la tête à limite tout le monde._

 _Mais très vite, tous se remirent de leurs émotions. Quelques uns gardaient tout de même encore un bout de papier ou de coton dans leurs narines. Dur dur la vie de pervers !_

 _Mais bref. Aussitôt que tout le remue-ménage soit dissipé, le prochain participant rejoint la scène à son tour. Il était vêtu d'un sublime costard noir et bleu-marine qu'on lui avait, faut avouer, un peu forcé à porter. Les pirates étaient vraiment dur niveau vestimentaire ! Surtout les hommes ! Très très très très très très très très peu ont l'air de connaître l'élégance, le chic, et tout autres noms similaires._

 _Mais bon, arrêtons de nous égarer et revenons à notre candidat, qui n'est autre que Trafalgar Law !_

 _Son slogan : [bon, bah y'en a pas, on vient de me le faire savoir en direct]_

 _Son parti : Niet aux miettes !_

 _Law prit à son tour place derrière le pupitre. Toujours en portant son Kikoku, égal à lui-même. Il fixa le public de ses yeux gris qui donna, surtout aux civils, des frissons. Non loin, un groupe féminins composé de jeunes filles en puberté, jeunes femmes sublimes comme bien laides, et même des femmes commençant à entrer en ménopause affichaient, fières et excitées des pancartes au-dessus de leur tête en hurlant. C'était le fan-club de Trafalgar Law._

\- EH ! Mais pourquoi il a un fan-club et pas moi ?! se plaignait Ace.

\- Tais-toi Ace, et attends ton tour, lui fit remarquer Sabo.

\- C'est pas juste ! BOUUUUUH BOUUUUUUUH ! hua le brun avant de tirer la langue tel le gamin responsable qu'il était.

\- Ferme-la Portgas ! s'écria d'un coup Jewelry Bonney, apparue telle un fantôme au près des deux frères.

\- Déjà non, j'la ferme pas, sale tête de rose -, commença t-il, bien vite coupé par la rose en question.

\- Déjà, tu m'appelles pas comme ça, et si c'était censé être une insulte eh ben c'était vraiment pourri !

\- Bref, tu me coupes pas connasse et bref, bref… tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous ?

 _La rose, en effet, affichait fièrement une pancarte de fan-girl presque similaire à celles des femmes présentent dans la foule de civils et non-participants même si elle se trouvait dans la file des participants (oui, je vous rappelle que les civils n'ont pas le droit de se présenter)._

\- Je reprends ton mot Portgas : BREF, tu reviendras me parler quand tu auras autant de sex-appeal, de beauté et de charisme que Law ! Merci, au revoir ! Et elle disparut après avoir crié un « LAW, JE T'AIME ! » qui fit vibrer les tympans de tous.

\- Kof Kof, toussa Law. Fermez-la tous, laissez-moi parler de mon programme, ce serait sympa.

\- Ouais ! Laissez-le parler ! s'écria Bonney !

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Bonney-ya, mais bon… Alors, je vais faire court, net et précis.

\- SABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Ça veut dire quoi ce qu'il dit Taoro ?!

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Luffy !

 _Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, n'ayant toujours pas compris._

\- Toujours pas compris.

\- Mais faites taire ce stupide gamin au Chapeau de Paille, nom d'un chien, il va finir par me rendre fou ! cria Akainu en se massant les tempes.

\- PARDON ?! SI T'ES PAS CONTENT TU DÉGAGES ! cria Ace.

\- BOUCLE-LA, ENFANT DU DÉMON, J'AI DÉJÀ MAL À LA TÊTE ! 'CASSE LES COUILLES CELUI-LÀ !

\- BAH SI T'AS MAL À LA TÊTE PRENDS UN DOLIPRANE ET SI T'AS MAL AUX COUILLES… MASSES-LES !

\- EST-CE QUE JE PEUX PARLER LA PUTAIN DE VOUS ?! s'énerva finalement Law, comprenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Nami avant lui.

 _Tout le monde, tellement choqué par la réaction du chirurgien, qu'il faut avouer être trèèèèèèèèèèèès rare, tout le monde se tut._

 _À part un civil. On suppose qu'il doit être suicidaire._

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur le chirurgien de la mort qui tue.

\- Lourd, la vanne, ironisa Zoro.

\- Oui donc, reprit le civil, vous comptez nous expliquer le nom chelou de votre Parti ou pas ? Et nous clarifier les choses sur l'objectif de votre présentation. Serait-ce pour débuter une carrière dans le mannequinat plus facilement ?

 _Le pauvre civil se retrouva soudainement avec les jambes à la place des bras et inversement, mais il eut les réponses à ses questions._

\- Non, je n'ai nullement envie de faire du mannequinat. Et mon parti n'a pas un nom bizarre, si vous m'écoutiez d'ailleurs, vous auriez déjà, depuis longtemps, compris la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi cela.

\- Bon tu comptes nous le dire alors ou on va faire un petit somme ? demanda Aokiji en baillant.

\- Moi, Président, je bannirais le PAIN à TOUT JAMAIS ! PLUS DE PAIN !

\- Pardon ? questionna tout de même, incrédule, une personne dans la foule qu'on ne réussit pas à identifier.

 _Et de là, ça partit complètement en vrilles._

\- NON MAIS NON MAIS NON MOI JE VEUX DU PAIN ! T'ES MÉCHANT TRÏFOUÏ !

\- MOI AUSSI, J'SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC LU' ! défendit Ace avant de s'endormir subitement.

\- JE SUIS D'ACCORD AVEC MES SEMPAIIIIIIIIS !

\- QUE SERAIT LA CUISINE SANS PAIN ?! crièrent Sanji et Thatch, visiblement outrés.

 _Et soudainement, tout le monde se mit à hurler, à s'engueuler et ça partit en baston général. Tout ça, pour une histoire de pain… Law soupira et s'éclipsa tout en lâchant une dernière petite chanson, qu'évidemment personne ne prit la peine d'écouter, à part Bonney et le reste de son fan-club qui vantèrent ses soi-disant talents de chanteur qu'elles découvraient alors qu'il n'en avait même pas :_

\- C'EST PAS LE PUPITRE QUI ME QUITTEEEE, C'EST MOI J'QUITTE LE PUPIIIIITRE !

* * *

 **[DÉBAT] Qui dit présidentielles, dit débat !**

 **Et aujourd'hui, l'heure est grave, amis lecteurs !**

 **Avec Olukkalp on se demande si vous, vous dites plus "Traoro" ou "Trïfouï" ?**

 **Alors oui, c'est bête, mais c'est très important ! Perso' je préfère Trïfouï (eh oui, je suis l'anime VF moi !) donc dites-nous ce que vous vous préférez.**

 **C'est la première fois que je demande quelque chose comme ça mais on est parti sur un si gros débat... BREF xD (comme dirait Ace ! xD) !**

 **À bientôt ! :)**


	5. AKAINU

**Bonsoir ! Ça fait assez longtemps qu'on a pas posté... ^^'**

 **Mais après, fallait s'y attendre ! Qui dit Olukkalp, dit retard ! EEEEEEEEH OUI ! xD**

 **Mais bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps !**

 **Nous remercions Wado21, Ic'ilver et Rinkaku (contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction ! *-*) pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT…**

* * *

 _Le passage de Law avait fait des ravages. On se serait cru en pleine guerre, tout ça POUR DU PAIN ! Après on s'étonne que le monde part en cacahuètes… Mais bon, comme toujours, tout le bordel cessa. On arrêta de se frapper, de se tirer dessus et de s'insulter. Petit-à-petit, tout le monde redevint calme. Tout le monde retourna à sa place. Le calme et le silence étaient de retour, mais comme on dit : ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête._

 _Car le prochain participant n'était autre que l'amiral Akainu ! Le plus détesté des amiraux, le plus haïs par beaucoup de pirates, d'animaux, d'humains et même si ça peut paraître étrange, de pas mal de marines également. Et c'est tout bonnement le plus détesté du monde, après Barbe Noire. Donc oui, nous aussi on se le demande bien : Mais que fout-il là ? Il a beaucoup d'espoir…_

 _Son slogan : La Justice vaincra !_

 _Son parti : JUSTICE !_

 _Oui, il est naturellement inutile de préciser que ce mec est un maniaque de la justice et, évidemment, je pense qu'il n'y a pas non plus besoin de préciser qu'il fait parti de la plus grande des extrêmes droites existantes, même inexistantes, c'est le plus extrême. Si seulement on pouvait le tuer, là, tout de suite celui-là… Mais bon, je sens qu'il serait capable de ressusciter juste pour nous foutre à Impel Down en criant au crime._

 _Bon, passons, Akainu se dirigeait lentement derrière le pupitre. Il était vêtu d'un costard rouge sang. Son passage fut accueilli par des hués de haine, de dégoût et de lancés de détritus. D'habitude les déchets sont jetés à la fin du passage des participants, mais au début, c'est une première._

 _Il attendit un peu que le calme reprenne et regarda tout le monde, regarda des milliards de regards noirs lui étant destinés. Mais les plus noirs restaient tout de même ceux d'Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Garp et Dadan. On le ressentait, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, comme on dit, il aurait déjà été flingué à coup de boulet de canon, attaché à une barre de fer enflammée qui s'étire en criant des insultes plus fortes que le Diable ne pourrait faire._

\- Cher citoyens, nobles marines, ignobles pirates, je vous appelle à voter pour moi. Si vous le faites, je vous garantirais une justice absolue. Une élimination complète des bandits et surtout des PIRATES. Débarrassons-nous des ces ignobles créatures qui se prétendent humaines mais qui nous pillent, nous tuent et saccagent notre si beau monde.

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! EXCUSEZ-MOI ! s'écria Bonney.

\- Que veux-tu sale pirate ? cracha Akainu.

\- EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ON A REMPLACÉ MON LAWLOUNET D'AMOUR PAR CE… TRUC ?! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE TOURNE LES YEUX DEUX MALHEUREUSES SECONDES ET JE TOMBE SUR ÇA ? MAIS OÙ EST LE RESPECT ? VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON DEVIENNE AVEUGLE OU QUOI ?! ÇA ME PIQUE LES YEUX DE VOIR TANT DE LAIDEUR !

\- OUIIIIIIII, LAW ! LAW ! LAW ! LAW ! LAW ! LAW ! RENDEZ-NOUS LAW ! s'écria le fan-girl de Trafalgar, à leur tour.

\- ET TU NE RÉUSSIRAS JAMAIS À ÉXTERMINER LES PIRATES SALE MONSTRE ! DE PLUS TU ES PIRE QUE NOUS TOUS RÉUNIS ! cria Ace, surgit de nulle part.

\- OUAIS COMPLÉTEMENT D'ACCORD ! TU NOUS AURAS JAMAIS AKAINAA ! hurla Luffy.

 _Puis, silence complet de nouveau avant une grande explosion de rire générale, excepté pour l'amiral._

\- Il a le regard qui tue, A-KAINAAAAAA, commença Doflamingo.

\- AUSSI MO-CHE QUE DOFLAAAAAA, termina Luffy.

\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS MUGIWARA !

\- Bah moi je me permets, et puis fallait bien une rime pourrie à ton truc pourri Doffy ! Et puis je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te parle, je criais tranquillement sur Alain !

\- C'est qui Alain ? demanda une personne dans la foule.

\- Bah c'est l'autre là-bas, dit-il en pointant Akainu du doigt.

 _GROS FOU RIRE général de nouveau. Décidément, aucun respect._

\- Bref, j'ai pas fini : LIBÈRES ACEEEEE ENFOIRÉÉÉÉ ET PRENDS BARBE NOIRE, J'TE L'OFFRE ! dit Luffy à l'amiral qui commençait petit-à-petit à bouillir derrière son pupitre, dont on a eu la sublimissime idée de faire à base de Granit Marin.

\- Merci Luffy, mais je suis libre depuis longtemps je te rappelle…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Shishishishi ! MAIS JE VEUX BIEN QUE TU PRENNES BARBE NOIRE QUAND MÊME ALAIN !

\- DÉJÀ FERME-LA CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ET CESSES DE M'APPELER ALAIN, MOI C'EST AKAINU !

\- Même pas, tu t'appelles Sakazuki, HAAAAAAAAAAAN LE MYTHOOOOOOOO ! cria Usopp.

\- MAIS PUTAIN MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER BANDE DE MAUDITS PIRATES DE MES COUILLES !

\- Bon, on va s'arrêter là hein, je pense qu'on va éviter la catastrophe. Sécurités ! Emmenez-moi cet énergumène ! Intervint Capone Bege, chargé de la sécurité.

 _Une dizaine de gardes arrivèrent sur scène pour sortir Akainu de la salle._

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! JE N'AI MÊME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE PARLER DE MON PROGRAMME ! RELÂCHER MOI !

\- Qu'il voie ce que ça fait un peu d'être commander ! lâcha Sabo en croisant les bras.

\- On a le droit de tout faire ici mon p'tit ! Et de toute façon ton temps était écoulé !

\- HEIN ? QUEL TEMPS ?! ON A MÊME PAS DE TEMPS POUR SE PRÉSENTER !

\- Oui oui, c'est bien, allez, fous moi l'camp d'ici !

 _Et Akainu disparut, escorté par les hommes de Capone Bege._

\- Dis Capone ! Y'a vraiment du temps pour se présenter ? demanda Zoro.

\- He, bien-sûr que non ! Mais il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, donc je dégage les connards pareil !

\- Ah, je vois !

 _Et maintenant, faisons place au prochain candidat !_

* * *

 **On n'sait pas encore quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre devrait sortir mais on croise les doigts pour que ce soit rapide ! Salut ! :)**


	6. ZORO ET SANJI

**Salut ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée et de bonnes fêtes ! ^^**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie Wado21, favoria et elo-didie pour leurs magnifiques reviews ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT…**

* * *

 _Le calme était de retour. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le prochain participant. L'un des plus beaux participants de la file commença à monter sur scène. Ah non, en fait c'est l'un des plus robustes qui arrive… ou non, c'est celui qu'est tellement charismatique, tellement intelligent, tell… bah non en fait on va se taire. Vous l'avez compris c'est… [bon nous avons de nouveau un problème, quelle présidentielle fatiguante pour la production…]_

 _Deux participants se sont rués en un homme sur la scène. Deux Mugiwaras. Pour changer, tiens…_

\- C'est MON tour, MARIMO !

\- C'est LE MIEN, ERO-COOK ! T'as pas entendu la description ?!

\- Justement ! Je ne vois pas en quoi t'es charismatique et intelligent, tête de mousse !

\- Parle à mes fesses, mes couilles sont pleines, tiens ! C'est toi qu'est moche et faible, blondiNETTE !

\- TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?! s'écrièrent-ils alors d'une voix.

 _Les deux hommes, respectivement Zoro et Sanji, se disputaient actuellement devant tout le monde. Devant une tête rousse déprimée de ne pas avoir le droit de monter leur foutre des baffes, des regards interrogateurs, voire surpris, et d'autres rirent à s'en fendre la mâchoire, surtout les deux frères D._

 _Pendant que les deux individus continuaient leur bataille - qui à l'air de tout de même distraire pas mal de personnes - on va présenter les deux participants. Nous savons d'avance, par des sources secrètes que ces deux là n'arriveront jamais à se départager sur qui va passer, donc, il est préférable de les faire passer ensemble._

 _Pour Zoro :_

 _Son slogan : Fierté et Escrime_

 _Son parti : À bas les Love-Cook !_

 _Il fait partie de la droite._

 _Pour Sanji :_

 _Son slogan : Les femmes sont l'ingrédient principal de la cuisine !_

 _Son parti : À bas les Marimo !_

 _Il fait partie de la gauche._

 _En regardant bien, on s'est quand même demandé si malgré tout cela, ces deux idiots ne se seraient pas copiés l'un sur l'autre. D'après eux, non…_

 _Mouais._

 _Miraculeusement on réussit à stopper leur dispute. 'Fin, miraculeusement est un bien grand mot. Nous n'avons fait qu'autoriser Nami à monter sur l'estrade afin de les frapper bien comme il faut pour arrêter le chahut._

 _Par conséquent, les deux Mugiwaras, après avoir récupéré leurs feuilles où ils avaient rédigés leur discours, tombés au sol suite à leur chamaille, se dirigèrent derrière le pupitre qu'on eut la merveilleuse idée de le faire assez spacieux pour accueillir deux personnes et aussi la superbe idée d'installer plusieurs micros._

 _Sanji et Zoro avaient tous les deux optés pour un costard noir. Cependant la seule différence provenait de leurs cravates , bleu turquoises pour le blond, et verte émeraude pour le vert._

 _Bref, les deux prirent place et commencèrent à parler. Ou presque…_

\- Bon, je commence si tu veux bien, sourcil-en-vrille.

\- Non, je ne le veux pas, décale, laisse-moi parler.

 _Sanji poussa alors la pelouse-sur-patte - comme il aimait bien l'appeler - et prit place au centre du pupitre, fixant le public, après avoir posé ses petites fiches cartonnées, gribouillées de son écriture. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît._

\- Cher peuple, chères femmes, chers autres, je vous invite à voter pour moi, pour commencer.

\- JAMAIS je voterai pour toi, avoua Zoro.

\- TOI, tu la fermes !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Bon, je reprends. J'ai écrit en détails mes petits plans extra-géniaux et je vais vous les présenter maintenant, si, évidemment, le cactus-sur-patte ici présent voulait bien fermer sa sale gueule !

\- OUAIS ! METS LA EN VEILLEUSE LA PLANTE ! s'écria le fan-club de Sanji qui était composé des célèbres Newcomers du royaume de Kedétrav.

\- PARLEZ BIEN AU MAÎTRE BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! s'écria leurs rivales à leurs tour, le fan-club de Zoro, principalement composé d'hommes.

\- Ouhloulouh ! Pause ! Pouce ! beugla notre cher Portgas.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ENCORE ?! questionna une personne lassée dans le public.

\- Alors, même Zoro et Sanji ont des fan-clubs et PAS MOI ?! C'est quoi cette illogicité !

\- Cette… QUOI ? demanda Sabo, pas sûr que le dernier mot énoncé par son frangin existe vraiment.

\- Illiogcité. Pas logique. C'est pas logique !

\- Ok, j'ai compris…

\- VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER OUI ?! POUR UNE FOIS QUE CES CRÉTINS SONT UN MINIMUM SÉRIEUX, VOUS GÂCHEZ TOUT ! cria une célèbre rouquine qui fusillait presque tout le monde du regard.

\- Merci, Nami chérie ! Alors, je commence, dit Sanji en prenant ses fiches à la main pour lire plus facilement. Déjà je vais mettre en place un groupe de personnes chargé de liquider tous les Love-Cook de cette planète, tous les blonds aux sourcils vrillés, J'EN VEUX PLUS ! Hum ? MAIS C'EST PAS À MOI ÇA ! Attends, c'est quoi la suite ? Tout le monde doit pratiquer l'art du sabre, l'alcool doit coûter moins chers tandis que les cigarettes doivent disparaître parce que ça pue et que Love-Cook en consomme ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ton programme blondinette. Même s'il ressemble beaucoup au mien, t'es vraiment un copieur.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS À MOI !

\- Oui, oui, allez, pousses-toi que je parle à mon tour !

\- MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT PAS À MOI CES CONNERIES !

\- TA GUEULE ! Bon, cher peuple, c'est ENFIN mon tour. Alors moi, mon programme ressemble beaucoup à celui du Love-Cook, vous allez voir.

 _Et il prit ses fiches à son tour et commença sa lecture :_

\- Donc les femmes devront être davantage respectées et auront plusieurs avantages ! C'est chelou, j'me rappelle pas avoir écrit ça, en plus j'm'en fous des Gadji, mais PAS GRAVE. Donc, j'continue. Aussi, mes chers compatriotes, le monde manque de cuisiniers… je me chargerais d'en recruter ? Mais quand est-ce que j'ai écrit ça ? Bon… et j'oubliais le plus important, il faut exterminer tous les MARIMO ?! Toutes les têtes vertes à trois sabres et avec des cicatrices partout sur le corps, même sur la bite si ça se trouve ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! C'EST PAS À MOI !

\- HAHAHAHA ! Tu comptes t'exterminer toi-même ?! rigola Sanji.

\- J'TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS À MOI !

\- ÉVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST PAS LE TIEN, ÇA M'APPARTIENT !

\- TU OSES ME TRAITER DE VOLEUR ?!

\- VOLEUR NON, MAIS CRÉTIN OUI ! JE CROIS QU'ON S'EST ÉCHANGÉ LES FICHES !

\- ET POURQUOI ?

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE ME CASSE LE CUL À T'EXPLIQUER QUELQUE CHOSE ÉSPÈCE D'ATTARDÉ DOUBLÉ D'UN CRÉTIN DES CAVERNES, POUAAHHHHH !

 _Une nouvelle bataille s'en suivie :_

\- ALLEZ ZOROOOOOOOOOO ! cria le fan-club du vert ainsi que Luffy.

\- ALLEZ SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! cria le fan-club du blond, toujours accompagné de Luffy.

 _Eh oui, pas de préférence pour le capitaine, qui se fend la mâchoire en regardant ses deux meilleurs hommes se disputer pour la énième fois devant tout le monde. Ne se souciant même pas du fait que le monde prenait son équipage pour des tarés. Alors là, le monde entier allait certainement se foutre d'eux. Mais Luffy n'en avait strictement rien à faire, tout comme ceux sur scène. Visiblement il n'y avait que Nami qui avait l'air de s'en soucier. Cette dernière, comme depuis le début où ses collègues avaient accablés la scène, bouillait de rage._

 _D'un coup, une voix chantonnante retentit dans les oreilles de la rousse à l'attention des deux garçons._

\- MES PETITS CHOUX, CESSEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ET ENLACEZ-VOUS !

 _C'était Bonclay…_

\- TOI ! FERME-LA ! crièrent les deux d'une seule voix.

\- Je sature… j'en peux plus...je vais les abattre un bonne fois pour toute… LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! s'écria Nami.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, mais on vous a déjà laissé entrer une fois, on ne peut pas perpétuer.

 _Pendant ce temps, alors que Nami bouillait et que sur scène ça se fightait, dans le public :_

\- MA PAYE QUE C'EST ZORO QUI VA GAGNER !

\- MOI JE METS CARRÉMENT LE MONTANT DE LA PRIME DE MONKEY D. SUR SANJI !

\- JE PRENDS CELLE DE BARBE BLANCHE SUR ZORO !

\- CELLE DE ROGER SUR SANJI !

 _La sécurité se rendant enfin compte que les deux individus avaient crées pas mal de zizanie, décida d'intervenir. Nami se calma, Luffy hua, car apparemment, il rigolait bien. Les parieurs furent déçus mais secrètement heureux de savoir qu'ils ne se ruineraient pas, et le reste des gens furent soulagés pour leur tympans._

 _Capone et ses hommes grimpèrent de nouveau sur scène quand…_

\- Hey Marimo ?

\- J'ai compris Love-Cook.

 _Et alors que tout le monde haussa un sourcil interrogateur, les deux Mugiwara commencèrent à courir en criant d'une voix :_

\- Y'A LES HENDEKS QUI ARRIVENT !

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lui, à bientôt ! :)**


	7. INFORMATIONS

Bonjour / bonsoir à tous.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, cela fait des mois qu'il n'y a plus de chapitres de MOI PRÉSIDENT... . Peut-être que vous avez pensé que la fiction était terminée mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. On n'en est même pas à la moitié.

Le problème est que Olukkalp et moi sommes débordées par les examens et la vie de tous les jours depuis l'année dernière (d'ailleurs bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans notre cas). C'est pour cela que l'on n'a plus forcément le temps d'écrire, et que quand on le fait, le résultat ne nous satisfait pas vraiment.

Chaque jour je me torture l'esprit en me disant que c'est horrible à quel point je ne suis pas régulière alors que c'est la première promesse que j'ai faite.

Je pensais vraiment ne jamais avoir à faire un message comme celui-ci, expliquant la situation, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. J'ai donc décidé de nous fixer une date de retour, à laquelle on sera régulière.

MOI PRÉSIDENT... sera de retour **le 1er janvier 2019** avec un rythme encore non décidé, mais qui sera régulier.

Ça peut paraître long vu comme ça (après tout 2018 vient juste de commencer) mais je pense que c'est le temps minimum qu'il nous faut pour travailler sur les prochains chapitres.

Je ne sais pas combien de personnes exactement suivent cette fiction, mais j'avais besoin de tenir au courant le peu d'entre vous pour me sentir soulagée.

Merci encore de lire cette fiction, j'espère que vous serez là au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas, Luffy deviendra le Roi des Pirates !


	8. LUFFY

**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai tenu ma promesse, j'ai posté ce chapitre le premier jour de la nouvelle année (on en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Oda et Ace !)**

 **C'est pourquoi, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année 2019 ! J'espère sincèrement que cette année se passera bien pour vous. Je sais que l'on est plusieurs à passer des examens cette année donc j'espère que l'on accomplira tous nos objectifs !** **Et bien évidemment je vous souhaite d'être en bonne santé, entourés d'une famille et d'amis aimants, d'être heureux et épanouis !**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, que j'ai dû écrire sans l'aide d'Olukkalp, qui n'arrive plus à écrire de suite à cette fiction. C'est pourquoi je pense que je serai seule pour la rédaction des futurs chapitres également :)**

* * *

 **MOI, PRÉSIDENT…**

* * *

 _Après toutes ces mésaventures, les électeurs commençaient à s'impatienter. En effet, ils voulaient voir un candidat sérieux. Mais quand ils virent qui fut le prochain à monter sur scène, ils commencèrent déjà à perdre patience._

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 _Son slogan : La Viande !_

 _Son parti : La Viande !_

 _Il se plaça derrière le pupitre et ajusta ses feuilles avant de commencer :_

\- Bonjour à tous les papys, mamies et bonhomme coincé dans un coffre qui me regarde, je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates ! S'exclama t-il.

\- D'accord mais ici c'est pour devenir président que t'es là, donc si ça t'intéresse pas, va jouer ailleurs avec ton équipage, grogna un homme dans le public.

\- Ah oui, pardon, je disais : je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates, ET le président !

\- Et ton programme alors ?

\- Mon programme ? Demanda t-il en plissant les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à comprendre.

\- Oui ton programme, y'en a pas un qui nous a proposé de programme encore !

 _La foule commença à s'énerver et à exprimer son mécontentement en se plaignant de plus en plus fort, pendant que Luffy, désespéré, faisait de son mieux pour comprendre._

\- Mais… c'est quoi un programme ? Interrogea Luffy d'un air innocent.

 _Le public n'en revenait pas. Tout le monde était désappointé. Ils avaient face à eux un homme qui se présente pour le rôle de président sans même avoir de programme. Mais qui allaient-ils bien pouvoir élire ? Entre un cyborg nudiste, un voyou raciste, et un gamin irresponsable ? Il ne manquait plus qu'à prier pour qu'au moins l'un des prochains candidats soit potable._

 _Soudain, un chuchotement se fit entendre de la file :_

\- Psssssst, Luffyyyyyyy !

 _C'était Ace._

\- Ton programme c'est ce que tu es censé vouloir faire pendant que tu seras président, lui siffla t-il.

\- Ahhhh, je vois, dit-il d'un air plus confiant, moi, président, repris t-il, je deviendrai le ROI DES PIRATES !

 _Et la foule se remit à hurler de colère._

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos idioties ! On aimerait élire un vrai président, qui saura gouverner le monde !

\- Vous pouvez toujours m'élire vous savez, fit discrètement Kidd, qui s'était, comme qui dirait, remis de ses blessures.

\- LA FERME !

\- Très bien j'ai compris.

 _Ace, qui croit dur comme fer en son petit frère, interpela ce dernier de nouveau :_

\- Luffy ! Écoute-moi ! Je ne parle pas de cette partie de ton programme mais de l'autre. Tu sais, celle avec la viande !

 _Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Luffy._

\- Vous tous ! Écoutez-moi bien, je vais vous parler de mon vrai programme ! Il concerne, la viande ! S'exclama t'il.

\- La viande ?

 _On pouvait entendre les gens se poser des questions de tous les coins de la foule._

\- Si vous voter pour moi pour que je devienne le nouveau président, la viande sera gratuite pour tout le monde !

 _Les électeurs restèrent bouche-bée face à cette annonce._

\- On va enfin pouvoir manger de la viande correctement, firent les plus pauvres, tous émus.

\- On aura plus besoin de travailler pour se nourrir, c'est génial ! Firent les plus flemmards.

 _Les électeurs avait l'air d'apprécier l'idée de Luffy - qui était d'ailleurs très fier en voyant les réactions de ces derniers - jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de personnes se trouvant dans le fond se manifeste._

\- Luffy ! Comment oses-tu ?!

 _Des animaux de toute sorte se trouvant dans le centre de la foule étaient révoltés. Mais la plus étonnante des choses était de voir que leur chef de bande n'était autre que..._

\- Chopper ?!

 _Tous, furent surpris de voir le médecin de l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'opposer à son propre capitaine._

\- Chopper, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? lui demanda Luffy.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, hein ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Si la viande devient gratuite les animaux auront de mauvaises conditions de vie et seront tués dans d'atroces souffrances !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de toute façon faudra bien les tuer, dit simplement Kidd.

\- Pour une fois ce fou n'a pas tort, et puis rendre la viande accessible à tous n'est pas une mauvaise idée, on pourrait sauver des gens de la famine, hein le raton laveur ? répondit Law.

\- Tu me déçois, capitaine, lâcha Bepo, se sentant trahi.

\- Mais les éleveurs dans tout ça, ils seront payés comment, hein ? fit un homme perdu dans la foule.

\- C'est vrai ça, on ne gagnera plus d'argent !

\- Ça devient un peu trop sérieux cette affaire, marmonna Zoro.

 _Le Marimo fit un signe à Capone Bege, qui envoya immédiatement trois de ces hommes sur scène, pour récupérer Luffy. En même temps, Law avait utilisé son pouvoir pour échanger le groupe d'animaux contre un vulgaire cailloux._

\- Suite à ce débat beaucoup trop violent pour nos simples élections nous avons décidé de passer au prochain candidat, annonça Capone qui arrivait à peine à atteindre le micro se trouvant sur le pupitre dû à sa courte taille.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je ne sais pas du tout si ce chapitre est bon ou fidèle aux précédents puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude de les écrire moi-même, donc je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis ! :)**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, j'essayerais dorénavant de poster un chapitre tous les deux mois ^^**

 **PS : ne prenez rien de ce qui est dit au sérieux, je vous rappelle que cette fiction met en avant dans chaque chapitre une phrase ou un débat culte de notre société, donc ne vous battez pas, et ne soyez pas offenser par ce qui est dit ;)**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
